


Lesedi

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [5]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Merlin (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Far below on the ground Ares lay there watching her fly off on her wings of fire and he grinned, just a bit smitten.  “Now that, is a woman.”
Series: Dragon Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/58368
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Lesedi  
calikocat

word count: 1043

Disclaimer: Xena, Hercules and associated characters don't belong to me. BBC's Merlin doesn't belong to me. No money is being made. However, Lesedi is an original character.

A/N: Also, Lesedi is actually a familiar face, I make it pretty obvious just who she is.

XXX

Lesedi walked among the graves that her family had watched over for decades. Time was starting to get fuzzy, sometimes she could remember clearly when they had died. Other times she wanted to forget so she did.

Right now, she remembered as she touched the stones that marked the passing of her loved ones. Her son, Nuru had been dead 76 years. His wife, Delu, was buried beside him, she'd been gone 67 years. Their middle child, and only daughter, Ebele was the first of her grandchildren to die. Ebele had been laid to rest at 90, two years after her husband, Tabeo who had also died at 90. Ebele had been gone 44 years now. Of their children, only Marrta was buried here with her husband Lando. Tavi had changed for his soulmate long ago and taken Aurelia far from here.

“Grandmother?”

Lesedi looked up to see her oldest grandchild. Faraji. He still looked so young, like her. He had changed for his soulmate at the age of 20, both he and his wife Titilayo looked for all the world like a young couple just starting out. Even though he was 137 and Titilayo was 135. “What is it?”

“We enjoy your visits, but you're always so sad when you come.”

She smiled. “Just feeling my years Little Fara.”

“I'm too old to be called your Little Fara.”

Lesedi laughed and ruffled his hair. “I'm still older than you at 224, I'll call you Little Fara if I want too.”

He rolled his eyes at her, his own amusement waning as his eyes looked over the graves of his parents, sister and brother-in-law. “I miss them too.”

“How is your brother?” Lesedi asked, pulling him into a hug.

He let her, though he was strong enough to break free. “The same. Neither of us are ready for more children. You understand.”

She did. Though Faraji and his brother were both changed Dragons, they'd both had daughters who had died of old age. They had outlived their children; and neither of them, nor their soulmates, wanted more just yet. Their grandchildren, her great grandchildren were already grown and spread out to other villages. Lesedi wasn't even sure she knew all of their names.

“I do.” She finally replied. “I waited 22 years after the death of my second born before  
I had my third, your father.”

“And there have been no more since him.” Faraji commented.

“No, there hasn't. Maybe soon though.”

He pulled away and gave her a look that was possibly amused. “Unless you've learned a new trick Grandmother, you can't get yourself with child. You'll need to find a man first.”

Lesedi couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her. “I haven't learned any new tricks.”

“Are you going to go traveling and search for a new man?”

She gave him mischievous smile. “Maybe it won't be a man at all.”

“But you are leaving us.” Faraji stated.

She nodded. “I thought I might go see the old goat, Kilgharrah, again.”

xxx

She soared through the clouds, not caring if any humans below saw her, even if they did, they wouldn't be able to tell what she was. They would just think she was a shooting star or some portent of evil to blame for their bad crops.

Her flame wings propelled her higher, faster and then she dived down, cutting through the moisture of the clouds making them sizzle when they came in contact with her fire. Lesedi was too high up to laugh the way she wanted so she dove down even further. When the air was thicker, she breathed it in and let out a sound of joy.

There was nothing like flying.

Lesedi saw the Isle of the Blessed come into view and skimmed the tree tops, scaring a flock of birds as she went. She laughed as she frightened a group of pilgrims making their trek to Nimueh's ruins. In fact, she even caught sight of the ancient priestess holding court over her followers.

She laughed as Nimueh glared up at her and decided she wasn't going to visit the old biddy after all. Maybe Kilgharrah would be in better spirits.

She found the old dragon resting on top of a mountain bathing in the sun. His dusky gold and red scales glinted dully in the daylight. He wasn't a Celestial but the old goat had a sort of beauty to him.

Lesedi flew circles above him, blocking his sunlight, and she could hear him grumble and growl at her below. She grinned and flew lower, landing on his back before scampering up his neck to hang from one of the three horns that protruded from the back of his head.

“What are you doing Little One?”

“Visiting you.”

“Climbing all over me like a human child climbs a stack of hay is not a visit.”

She sighed and jumped off of him, letting her wings catch the air and drifting down to land next to him. “Hello Kilgharrah.”

“Hello Lesedi, it’s been a while.” He looked thoughtful. “I don't believe I've seen you in...70 years?”

“76....when my youngest died.”

“Ah. Has one of your grandchildren passed then?”

She shrugged. “I just wanted to be around someone older than me.”

Kilgharrah smirked down at her. “Nimueh is at the Isle of the Blessed.”

Lesedi smirked back. “She didn't look happy to see me as I flew by.”

“Did you throw rocks at her this time?”

“Of course not, I'm not a complete child.”

“But still so very young.” He leaned down so his face was right in front of her. “I have missed you Little One.” His head, even his face was bigger than her, but that didn't stop her from leaning forward to kiss his nose.

“I missed you too Old Man.” She pulled back. “So, anything going on in Britannia?”

Kilgharrah sighed and nodded. “There is a great evil coming. The First Evil.”

Lesedi frowned. “Does this First Evil have a name?”

“Dahak.”

XXX


	2. Chapter 1

Lesedi  
calikocat

word count: 2009

A/N: Nemeton's aren't always trees. They're just sacred places for Druids. I honestly don't know if Stonehenge was a Nemeton...but it is for Dragon Verse.

XXX

Lesedi had ridden on Kilgharrah's back as they flew by night. She hated to admit it, but he was less noticeable at night. If she were to go alone by air she'd be spotted right away. Since his scales didn't shine any that might look up in the dark sky would think him an odd shaped cloud.

They landed some distance from the two war camps. Kilgharrah wasn't impressed by either army but he still told her what was going on.

She hopped down from his back and looked on. It was Rome against Britannia. “Who do you think will win? Rome or Britannia.”

Kilgharrah huffed before yawning and settling down for the night. “I care not for either.”

“Britannia is your home, surely you care who wins the coming battle.”

He looked at her like she was an idiot, and she hoped that one day he stopped treating her like a child. “I care not for Britannia. It is Albion that I wish to protect. The most ancient name for these lands. The name they will again bare when the Once and Future King rules.”

Lesedi rolled her eyes, maybe he was losing his mind. “When exactly is that supposed to happen?”

“More than a thousand years from now.”

“So, while we wait perhaps, we should do something?”

Kilgharrah shook his head. “The wars of man are not our concern. It is Dahak we must stop.”

“What exactly do we need to do?” Lesedi asked him.

“Do you remember the Nemeton not far from here?”

She nodded. “The arrangement of stones the druids built long ago, what about it?”

“Dahak's followers forced the druids away and have turned it into a temple to him.”

“And when exactly did they do that?”

“It took them years to build around it, to convert it to their needs.” He growled. “To taint it.”

She reached over and punched him, jarring him just a little and he grunted in pain. “Why didn't you stop it? You're fond of the druids, even if they are human.”

“It needs to be done at a certain time. Before his followers sacrifice a human's blood innocence.”

Lesedi groaned. “So soon they'll get some poor human to take another human life for the first time.”

“That is what Dahak requires to enter this world. To gain his foothold. It must not happen Lesedi.”

“Are the followers at the temple now?”

“No, it is held by the Romans.” Kilgharrah looked across the valley, voice turning thoughtful. “I have felt the presence of a god nearby. I don't know from what land he hails from, but he is not of these lands.”

“He has nothing to do with Dahak?”

“No.”

“Maybe he'll stay out of the way then.” She grinned at him and Kilgharrah leaned back a little, as if worried. “If you want me to destroy the temple you might need to keep the humans busy.”

“What makes you think I won't be the one to destroy the temple?” He asked.

She gave him a look. “Because my mother was a Celestial, and once I destroy the temple and restore it to its true form, I can purify it. You said Dakak's followers have tainted it?”

“They have.”

“Then while I'm taking out the temple and dealing with any followers you can fly over the battlefield and run off the Romans.”

He glared at her. “Just the Romans?”

“Leave the soldiers who are fighting for these lands alone, just scare the Romans. I doubt they've ever dealt with a Dragon.”

“The Warrior Woman who leads them is from Gaul, not Britannia.”

Lesedi shrugged. “I don't care, but do you really want Rome to take over? What do you think they'll do to those with magic, those who aren't human?”

Kilgharrah sighed in defeat. “Alright Little One. I will frighten the Romans, and you will destroy the temple. Just be careful.”

“You too, and don't eat anyone.”

“I may snack on a horse or two, they won't have as much armor as the soldiers.”

Lesedi made a face at that but didn't comment.

xxx

There were Roman soldiers standing guard around the Temple of Dahak, and Lesedi didn't like it but she was crouched on its roof. She could feel the evil of the place and wondered why the humans couldn't. Certainly, some humans were more sensitive to magic and otherness, but they acted as if they could feel nothing.

She could sense other humans approaching and peeked over to see what was happening. An arrow suddenly struck one guard in the heart, as he fell back the others jumped into formation. They used their shields to create a barrier, boxing themselves in, to stop any more arrows.

It worked; the volley of arrows that came at them bounced away harmlessly. A woman in armor rode up on a horse then, and as it stopped, she flipped off of it and right onto the Romans. She slipped between two shields and scattered them about like unwanted toys. Lesedi had never seen a human fight like that, it was intriguing to say the least.

Others joined her and the Romans were overtaken, the survivors ran for their lives. Just as suddenly as they had appeared the warriors rode off to take on the Romans. As they left, another group, most of them in robes came out of hiding and approached the temple.

Before they got too close Lesedi gave away her position, standing up so she was in view. “I can't let you come any closer.”

They all jerked to a stop, surprised by her voice and looked up. “Who are you?” A man asked, taking on the role of leader.

“My name is Lesedi, and I cannot let you perform your sacrifice.”

A young woman beside him frowned in confusion, she wasn't wearing one of their robes. Her clothes were strange and Lesedi thought she was from a faraway land. “The One God of the Israelites doesn't need sacrifices. I've met them, they are a kind and enlightened people.”

Lesedi nodded in agreement. “I know that. My mother's race was created by that God, but the ones you travel with serve a dark god called Dahak.”

The robed figures gasped in shock. “You know his name. How do you know his name?”

“A friend warned me that Dahak, The First Evil, wants to gain a foothold in this world. He needs the sacrifice of blood innocence.” She focused on the young woman. “Have you ever killed a human?”

She looked horrified. “No. Never.”

“Then you are their sacrifice.”

The man snarled at her, losing his facade. “She is for our Dark One. She is for Dahak alone!”

The young woman looked at him, fear in her eyes. “Craftstar?”

Lesedi jumped from the roof of the temple, letting her flame wings catch the air enough so that she could swoop down and grab the girl. Then they were airborne. “Don't struggle, I don't want to drop you.”

“They were going to make me kill someone.” Her voice sounded heartbroken. “Thank you Lesedi. My name is Gabrielle.”

“Don't thank me yet Gabrielle, I still have to destroy the temple and restore it for the druids.” She flew higher and met Kilgharrah who was on his way to the battlefield. “Kilgharrah! Take Gabrielle with you, don't let her kill anyone.” She flew above him and placed Gabrielle on his back.

“She was to be their innocent?”

“Yeah, keep her safe Old Man.”

“Keep yourself safe Little One.”

Lesedi grinned and flew back down to the temple, gathering fire in her hands. The man, Craftstar, yelled up at her. “You think you can stop Dahak with fire?”

“I can with Dragon Fire.” She proclaimed and let her flames cover her body and take the shape of a dragon. It was the form of her late mother and she reveled in the image. Without another word she dove down to the temple and crashed through the roof.

She didn't let anger or chaos overtake her. In her mind she pictured the way the Nemeton used to look, the way the druids had arranged the stones centuries ago. Lesedi knocked the temple down as she restored it burning away the additions that were never meant to be.

In moments it was the right shape, the majestic and simple stones standing tall and proud as they had for ages. The followers of Dahak rushed forward in anger, their place of worship almost destroyed. There was only one thing left to do.

Lesedi flew up again, gathered her fire back into her so that only her wings remained. Then she held out her hands and called up a special sort of flame, one she had only used once before. The Nemeton needed to be purified, or Dahak would still own it. A rainbow of flames came forth from her hands and she showered the colorful fire down on the stones below.

Rainbows were purifying, a promise of a better world and a better tomorrow. The rainbow fire of a dragon was its most gentle of weapons. Only true evil could not stand against it. Dahak's followers screamed as they died, as they were cleansed. Lesedi did not mourn them, the angels would sort them out, decide what to do with their souls. Her task was to keep Dahak from tainting this world.

When she was done all but one of the followers was dead, their bodies fading away to nothing. The Nemeton was cleansed and she hoped the druids would come back, hoped that they would sense their place of worship had been restored to them.

Craftstar had somehow avoided her fire, not bothering or even trying to save his companions. “No! You have not won Lesedi. You took their lives; your innocence will bring Dahak into this world!”

She landed in front of him, pulling her fire wings back into her body. “I am 225 years old Craftstar. I lost my blood innocence long ago.”

“What are you?”

“I am Lesedi, daughter of Aaru, a Celestial Dragon.”

His eyes grew wide and he spat out a single word. “Guardian.”

“The Angels may stand by and do nothing, but I won't.” She looked into his soul and found nothing but evil, darkness, Dahak had already consumed him. There was nothing to salvage or save. “There is no saving you.” Lesedi held out her hand and called up her black fire. It engulfed Craftstar's body and his soul and with a scream of defiance...he was no more. Body and soul were both gone. There was nothing left of him in this or any realm.

“That, was impressive.”

She'd sensed his presence so she wasn't startled by his sudden appearance. “You would be the god Kilgharrah said was here.”

“Kilgharrah?” He asked, voice curious.

“The Dragon.”

“He's an impressive beast, you've tamed him?”

Lesedi rolled her eyes. “He's family, sort of.”

The god circled her, as if he was intrigued. “What are you?”

“Nothing to concern yourself about.” She brought out her wings again. “Sorry, I have things to do.”

“I didn't even get to introduce myself. I'm Ares, God of War.”

“The humans have many gods that they've created over the millennia. Every land, has their own God of War.”

“Alright you got me. I'm the Greek God of War.” He paused. “Wait, what do you mean humans created gods?”

Lesedi grinned and winked at him. “Wouldn't you like to know?” She jumped up and took flight, after all, she had to make sure Kilgharrah didn't eat anyone.

XXX


	3. Chapter 2

Lesedi  
calikocat

word count: 1545

A/N: Doesn't necessarily take place during an episode, since certain events don't happen. Also, I have no idea what all Caesar did during this time...but I highly doubt he was chased out of England by a dragon. Though that would have been awesome.

XXX

Lesedi hung in the air for a moment as she watched Kilgharrah terrorize the Roman legions. He was roaring and laughing and really letting loose. Gabrielle still clung to his back, terror on her face. She sighed and swooped down to land behind the young woman.

“Ready to go?”

“Gods yes.”

“I've got her Kilgharrah, carry on.” She grabbed Gabrielle around her waist and lifted them away from the dragon's back. It didn't take long to get her to safety away from the battle and bloodshed.

Once her feet touched the ground Gabrielle sank to her knees and just watched the carnage. “It seems such a waste of life.”

Lesedi followed her gaze and couldn't help but agree. “War always is.”

“What happened to Craftstar?”

Lesedi knelt by Gabrielle and placed a hand on her shoulder. “He and the followers of Dahak are dead.”

“Will Dahak still come if I ever kill someone?”

She shook her head. “They needed you at the temple, many rituals have to be performed at a certain place or time. The time for that gateway has been closed for good. If you're ever forced to kill, Dahak will not come through you.”

“But he could still find a way here to this world.” Gabrielle whispered in fear.

“Not for years, maybe even centuries. Will you be alright here? I want to help Kilgharrah.”

“I'll be fine. Thank you.”

Lesedi nodded and took to the air once more and joined her kin in battle, chasing away the Romans. She had been right, they weren't ready face a dragon, or a dragon mage.

xxx

The Romans led by Caesar retreated and those fighting for Britannia were too weary to celebrate. Even with a dragon and a dragon mage the battle had been hard on the humans. Even though they owed Kilgharrah a great deal they were wary when he landed next to their leader Boadicea.

He towered above the warrior women and nodded at them in acknowledgment. “I have no doubt someday Rome will try again to take these lands, but for today you children have done well.”

Boadicea nodded back and bowed. “We thank you Great Dragon, this day could have ended very differently if you had not interfered.”

Kilgharrah huffed and a plume of smoke left his jaws. “I did not interfere for your sake, Lesedi needed a distraction so that she could destroy the temple.”

“What?” Boadicea and the other woman, Xena, looked in the direction of the temple. 

“Why?” Xena looked furious.

“To keep your friend Gabrielle from a horrible fate.” Lesedi called out as she and Gabrielle who had been in the crowd stepped forward. Gabrielle ran into Xena's arms.

“Gabrielle? What is she talking about? I thought Craftstar worshiped the God of the Israelites.”

Gabrielle shook her head. “No, they followed some dark god called Dahak.” She turned to Lesedi. “What was it you called it?”

Kilgharrah was the one who answered. “Dahak is The First Evil. It must never be allowed to gain ground in this world. The price to drive it back out would be too great.” He peered over at Lesedi. “You restored the Nemeton and purified it for the druids?”

“The Nemeton is the way it is supposed to be.”

He nodded in approval and turned his attention to Boadicea. “When the druids return to their sacred place you will leave them in peace. You will not harm them.”

Boadicea nodded. “You have my word Great Dragon.”

Lesedi rolled her eyes. “His name is Kilgharrah.”

He grinned at her. “If the humans wish to call me Great, I will not stop them.” Kilgharrah leaned down then so his face was in front of her. “We should visit again Little One.”

Lesedi kissed his cheek. “Love you too Old Man.” With a laugh he flapped his wings and took to the night sky as the humans watched on in awe.

“So, Kilgharrah is your friend.” Xena stated.

Her eyes still tracked the old dragon's silhouette for a moment. “He knew my mother and was there at my birth.” Kilgharrah faded from view and Lesedi met Xena's icy gaze. “He's sort of like a grumpy uncle.”

xxx

They were around a fire, just Xena, Gabrielle and Lesedi. Lesedi was exhausted now because she'd offered to heal those that were close to death, the soldiers that would not live through the night without help. Xena had worked alongside her, resetting bones and sewing up minor wounds while Gabrielle had changed bandages. Both women had watched her heal with white fire, and were not surprised by her ability. It was interesting.

Now though Boadicea was sleeping in her tent, but there were still soldiers alert, keeping an eye out in case the Romans came back. So, the three of them sat in silence, basking in the warmth of the fire. Lesedi took a few of the flames into herself so she would not be so tired.

Finally, Gabrielle asked a question that Lesedi could tell was bothering the young woman. “So how did Kilgharrah know your mother?”

“She was a dragon; both my parents were dragons.”

Gabrielle stared at her. “But you're not a dragon.”

Lesedi grinned. “But I hatched from a dragon's egg.”

“How-?” Gabrielle started but was cut off by Xena.

“You were one of the first human-form hatchlings.” Xena nodded as if everything suddenly made sense. “I've heard stories about that...but that happened over 200 years ago.”

“I just turned 225 actually.” She shrugged. “I'm surprised the stories have been passed down.

“Oh, they have, not in all bloodlines.” Xena told her with a smile. “But we have a friend who can use fire, not quite as good as you and he can't fly.”

Lesedi's smile softened. “You think he's an unchanged dragon?”

“Is that what Joxer is? Why he can use fire?” Gabrielle asked.

Xena nodded. “That's exactly what he is. He just hasn't met his soulmate yet. Once he does, he'll change, right?”

Lesedi shook her head. “He'll have to save them from some threat, that's what triggers the change. Then they'll have to bond.”

Gabrielle blinked, confused. “Bond?”

“Have sex.” Lesedi was frank with them. “The first time he must be inside his soulmate, even if it’s a man. After that however it doesn't matter how they bond. As long as they are aware that dragons lay eggs.”

“But Joxer is a guy.” Gabrielle protested.

“Doesn't matter, my mother Aaru and the other mothers sacrificed themselves to ensure their children would be able to carry on their bloodlines no matter what.” Then Lesedi shrugged. “Though sometimes male dragons could still lay eggs in the old days if they used enough magic. It was rarer though.”

“What was your mother like?” Gabrielle asked.

“I only had a few hours with her, they were very precious to me, but she died as a result of the Great Spell.”

“And your father?” Xena inquired softly, as if she was worried it was a sensitive topic.

“I've never met him.” Lesedi admitted. “Kilgharrah told me once he's still alive, but he's somewhere in a land called Greece, his name is Pyrrhus. I believe the Dragons of Greece live on an island called-”

“Tarsus.” Xena told her.

“You've heard of it?” Lesedi asked, excitement filling her.

“We're from Greece, actually.” Gabrielle told her.

“Will you be returning soon?”

Xena smiled. “Would you like to come along?”

“I would, if it’s no trouble?”

Gabrielle shook her head. “Lesedi, it’s no trouble at all.”

xxx

“Interesting, isn't she?”

Xena sighed as Ares appeared in front of her. “Go away Ares. I'd like to get some sleep.”

“She did what you wouldn't. She destroyed that temple.”

“She restored it to its original worshipers.”

Ares circled her, a smirk on his face. “She could sense Dahak's evil and prevented him from coming into this world.”

Xena grit her teeth. “Fine, you were right about the temple.”

“But you didn't believe me.” His voice held triumph.

“Of course not, you're a manipulative bastard and you're not to be trusted.”

“You know Caesar isn't happy. He's also wondering how you got a dragon under your control. He has no idea it wasn't you that got that beast to fight for Britannia.”

“Ares, it’s been a long day and I'd like to get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

He grinned and it was almost giddy, it put her on edge. “Right, you're going to bring Lesedi to Greece. Won't that be fun.”

Xena grinned back. “She's stronger than you think Ares, I doubt you'll be able to get what you want from her.”

Ares laughed. “Well Xena, that all depends on what I want.” He disappeared and when his presence finally faded Xena relaxed and went to sleep.

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

Lesedi  
calikocat

word count: 1431

XXX

They didn't make it to Greece together. Instead at the harbor as they were about to book passage Xena received a message from the land of Chin. Someone called The Green Dragon had gotten too big and needed to be made small again. Lesedi was curious but Xena assured her that the man wasn't an actual dragon, just an evil and cruel man.

“Gabrielle I'll be fine; you need to at least show Lesedi the way to Greece.”

“But Xena.”

“Please Gabrielle.”

“Alright.”

Gabrielle and Lesedi saw Xena off and continued their journey to Greece. Once they were on a ship though, Ares appeared to them, and tempted Gabrielle. Offered to get her there before Xena. Lesedi, annoyed, threw some fire at Ares and he jumped back, shocked when it actually singed him a bit. It seemed to actually cause him pain.

“How did you...?”

“Go away Ares.” Lesedi ordered. “We're not interested. I'm sure Gabrielle trusts Xena's judgment.”

Gabrielle agreed. “At least better than yours.”

“Fine.” He disappeared and the rest of their journey to Greece was uneventful.

By the time they got to the shores of Greece Xena was already there, waiting for them to disembark. She seemed sad but otherwise the same. Lesedi, not wanting to be an intrusion, took her leave. She would find Tarsus on her own. Before she left however...

“Take this.” Lesedi offered the small stone on a chain to Gabrielle.

“I can't take this Lesedi.”

She shook her head. “The pendant will glow softly and get warm in the presence of a dragon, even one that's unchanged. Just so you and your friend Joxer know for sure.”

Gabrielle accepted the gift with a smile. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Safe travels to you both, and thank you Gabrielle, for keeping me company on my way to Greece.” She said goodbye and took flight, she wanted to explore for a bit and she had all the time in the world.

xxx

She flew high above the forests and valleys of Greece and had to admit it was a beautiful place. It wasn't Britannia, or Albion, as Kilgharrah insisted on calling it but it had its charms and its own magic. It wasn't like the magic of the druids or Nimueh, but it was magnificent all the same.

Lesedi landed on a mountain side and appreciated the view. Flying above was all well and good, but it was also nice to just stop and take things in. Besides there was power in the mountain, fire, it intrigued her.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ares asked, appearing beside her in a flash of light.

She didn't look his direction, still taking in the view. “Have you switched your obsession with Xena to me?”

“Now who told you I was obsessed with Xena?”

“Xena. Gabrielle.” Lesedi finally glanced at him. “And you.”

“When did I do that?”

“Your actions speak for themselves Ares. I thought you were a god, not a common stalker.”

He growled through gritted teeth. “I'm not a stalker, you should watch how you speak to a god.”

“Hmm.” Was her answer, a non-committal sound. “Does a god live in this mountain?”

“My half-brother Hephaestus. God of the Forge, he's not a warrior, but he makes the most amazing weapons.” Ares moved into her line of vision, blocking her view. “Would you be interested in a sword? Maybe a dagger. Something to match your beauty, and your,” His voice gained a seductive tone, “deadly skills.”

Lesedi rolled eyes and in a flash kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying off the mountain. The surprise on his face was well worth the effort and she took off again, not bothering to see where he landed.

Far below on the ground Ares lay there watching her fly off on her wings of fire and he grinned, just a bit smitten. “Now that, is a woman.”

xxx

Lesedi flew with no destination in mind. She took in the sights of Greece, avoided Ares, and hunted when she was hungry. At that moment, she was flying and the sun was about to set, but the dying light caught on something that confused her.

So, she flew lower, circling the oddity she had seen. A woman and child were traveling together; the child, a boy, was carrying a small wooden statue of a wolf. The woman was beautiful, dark blond hair that curled and she was dressed in warrior leathers. It was the boy though that had caught Lesedi's eye. From the waist down, he had the body of a horse, she had never seen such a being and was curious.

Not wanting to alarm the woman or frighten the child, Lesedi made sure to fly low in their line of sight. She wanted them to see her coming, and they did, and the woman stepped in front of the boy. It made sense, from smell alone Lesedi thought they could be mother and child, his blond crinkly hair was also a giveaway.

Lesedi landed in front of them, nodded at the woman and offered her a kind smile. “Hello.”

The woman was tense, her eyes sharp, wary and ready to defend the boy. “Hello.” Her voice was cautious, not exactly friendly. The boy peered around her, eyes wide and fixed on Lesedi's wings.

Lesedi pulled her fire back into herself and did her best to look harmless. Protective or vengeful mothers could be dangerous things, she knew that from the things she had done. “I am Lesedi.” The woman seemed confused at her introduction, and perhaps she wasn't handling this right, but the boy...Lesedi was so curious. “I mean you no harm.”

“Then what are your intentions?” The woman asked.

“This is your son?”

The woman pulled her sword from the sheath on her back. “He is.”

Lesedi took a step back, empty hands in the air. “I was only curious.”

“Curious?” The woman asked, no, demanded.

“What is he?”

“Excuse me?”

“I've never seen anyone like him before.”

“You've never seen a centaur.”

Lesedi shook her head. “I've never heard of centaurs.”

“You're not from Greece, are you?”

“No, I traveled here with a friend I met in Britannia. We parted ways at the harbor and she went back to her best friend.” Lesedi had a thought. “Their names are Gabrielle and Xena.”

The woman still seemed a little on edge. “You know Gabrielle and Xena.”

“We met in Britannia.” Lesedi repeated. “Xena was called away to the land of Chin, so Gabrielle traveled with me to Greece. Xena was here waiting for her and we parted ways.”

“What did you do in Britannia?”

“I was there to visit a friend of my mother's. The Dragon Kilgharrah. While I was there, we helped Xena and Boadicea fight Caesar.”

Finally, the woman put her sword away. “I'd heard Xena and Gabrielle had been to Britannia recently. I'm Ephiny, Gabrielle and I are sisters, she is part of my tribe.”

“Tribe?”

“We're Amazons.”

Lesedi blinked. “What are Amazons?”

The boy, tired of hiding behind his mother, stepped out; his own curiosity fueling his bravery. “How did you make fire like that?”

“Xenan,” Ephiny scolded him.

“Its fine, we're all curious here.” Lesedi smiled and came nearer until she was right in front of them and then she knelt in front of Xenan. “My parents were Dragons.”

“Really?” He asked.

Lesedi nodded. “I even hatched from a dragon's egg.”

“Wow.”

“Wow indeed.” Ephiny finally smiled at her. “So, what brings you to Greece, besides curiosity?”

“My mother is long dead, but my father is a Greek Dragon named Pyrrhus. Eventually I plan to travel to Tarsus and meet him.”

“You're not in any hurry?” Ephiny asked.

Lesedi shook her head and winked at Xenan. “I'm 225 years old. I have plenty of time.”

Ephiny's eyes grew wide, but she still smiled. “In that case, would you like to meet more centaurs?”

Lesedi stood up. “I would.”

“Then you're welcome to travel with us.” Ephiny offered her arm. “Any friend of Gabrielle's is a friend of mine.”

Lesedi accepted the gesture of comradery and clasped arms with the Amazon woman. “Thank you.”

XXX


	5. Chapter 4

Lesedi  
calikocat

word count: 1565

A/N: Things are moving pretty fast here, but characters in the Hercules/Xena Verse fall in and out of love all the time. That's even without interference from the gods.

XXX

Lesedi knew her eyes were as wide as a child's as she gazed about the Centaur Village in wonder. All around her were centaurs young and old, mingling with humans, interacting as if there were no differences between them. The acceptance made her smile, these were an enlightened and kind people. This was a good place for children of all races to grow.

Ephiny watched her in amusement, but didn't tease her for her curiosity, Xenan held her hand and it grounded her. The young centaur was still as in awe of her as she was of him and his kind.

“Kaleipus!” Ephiny called out, Lesedi focused her attention on the centaur her new friend had called out to. His dark coat gleamed in the sunlight, contrasting with his paler human skin. His hair was starting to go grey and his still handsome face bore an eyepatch. This was a warrior in days past and the one behind the peace talks.

“Ephiny! Xenan!” He approached them and clasped arms with the Amazon, something that wouldn't have happened a few years ago. Ephiny had explained the old feud between their peoples during the journey. Now though many Amazon tribes were allied with Centaur clans. “It has been too long, I'm glad you could come.”

“I wouldn't miss this, we even decided to come early so Xenan could have more time to play before the delegations arrived.”

“And who is your friend?”

She offered her own arm and Kaleipus grasped it in greeting. “I am Lesedi.”

“She's friends with Xena and Gabrielle and fought with them against Caesar in Britannia.” Ephiny told him.

Kaleipus nodded at her. “Friends of Xena and Gabrielle are welcome here.”

“Thank you.” Lesedi knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. Rationally she knew that a full-grown centaur was probably going to be big...but she hadn't been prepared for how majestic one would be.

Ephiny was smiling again. “Forgive her Kaleipus, before Xenan Lesedi had never heard of centaurs before.”

Kaleipus smiled back. “Ah, the curiosity of youth.”

Lesedi finally pulled her arm back, so she could put her hands on her hips in indignation. “I'm 225 years old. I have grandsons older than you.”

“Are you really?” A boy asked, joining them at Kaleipus' side. “You don't look 225.”

“I stopped aging at 24.”

“So, you're not human?” The boy asked.

“Solan.” Kaleipus' tone was scolding.

“I'm sorry Uncle.”

Lesedi smile at the boy. “I'm not exactly human, my parents were dragons.”

Solan frowned. “Did you hatch from an egg?”

“I did.”

Solan smirked a little. “If your parents were dragons, can you fly like them?”

Lesedi smirked right back and turned to Kaleipus. “May I have permission to fly over the village?”

Kaleipus looked a little skeptical but nodded. “You have permission.”

She stepped back, Ephiny had warned her that centaurs had a fear of fire, though Xenan's curiosity had overcome his own. Still Lesedi didn't want to startle Kaleipus so she called forth her fire slowly and made it seem as if her flame wings were unfurling from a cocoon. Another step back and she jumped in the air, propelling herself high above them for a few aerial stunts. She looped and swirled and flew circles above them before landing at her starting point.

The clapping surprised her and she felt herself blush, even as she gave a little bow. Solan's smile was bright and excited. “Can you carry someone while you fly?”

“Easily. I'm not sure I could carry a centaur though.” She ruffled Xenan's hair in apology. “Too awkward.”

Xenan looked relieved. “That's okay, I don't want to fly.”

“Uncle?”

Kaleipus looked unsure but Lesedi smiled softly up at him. “I carried Gabrielle with no problems.”

“Once around the village then.”

“Yes!” Solan crowed, and laughed in glee when Lesedi picked him up about the waist and flew him around the village.

xxx

She'd lost count of the children who had wanted to fly, but enough had wanted a 'ride' that she was a little tired. Kaleipus had come to her rescue to remind the children of the village that she wasn't a toy. Lesedi hadn't really minded, especially when the centaur children had discovered she was strong enough to pull _them_ while they rode in low wagons. That had been something of a novelty for them. Still, she had appreciated Kaleipus' chivalry.

Now though she was sitting by a fire outside of Kaleipus and Solan's home watching the stars. They were different here, none of the constellations were familiar to her and like everything else in Greece she wanted to just take in the sights. To bask in the unfamiliarity.

The soft hoof-steps of Kaleipus announced his presence as he joined her by the fire. “Can't sleep?” He asked.

“Not sleepy.” Lesedi replied.

He chuckled in disbelief. “I thought you would be exhausted; you were playing with the children most of the day.”

“I had fun, it’s been a long time since I'd played with children.”

“You mentioned grandsons that were older than me, how old?”

“Faraji is 138 and his younger brother is 130. Like me both have outlived their children.” She looked down, the stars no longer holding her interest and caught sight of an injury on his front left leg. “I can heal that.”

“It’s only a scrape.”

She rolled her eyes and held out a hand full of gentle white flames. “It won't burn.”

“Alright, go ahead.”

Lesedi fed the white fire into his wound and watched it heal until there was nothing but a new scar. “Better?”

“Thank you.” They were quiet for a while before he spoke with sadness. “I can't imagine outliving Solan. How many children have you had?”

“Three.” She glanced up at his surprised expression. “You expected more?”

“You said you were 225.”

Lesedi sighed. “When I was 20, I married a man called Akuji, I had a child at age 22. A beautiful girl that we named Anan, a couple of years later we had a boy, Chandu.” She frowned at the memories. “When Anan was 4, she was climbing a tree and fell to her death. There was nothing I could do to save her; her neck had broken and I couldn't heal her.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It was accident, sometimes they simply cannot be avoided.”

“And Chandu?”

“He was 14 when our village was raided and he was killed. I had been out gathering food and when I came back to find Akuji holding his body...I snapped. The raiders were still in the village and I slaughtered them, and burned their bodies until nothing but ashes were left.”

“Your husband witnessed this?”

“He called me a witch, called me inhuman and threw stones at me.” She smiled and shook her head. “Akuji said he had already started to wonder if I was human and to be fair at 38, I still looked 24.”

“You left him?”

“What else could I do?”

Kaleipus reached down to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He may have regretted it later when the shock wore off.”

Lesedi put her hand over his. “I wouldn't know, I wandered about on my own for 20 years until I met another man. A good man that I married at 58, his name was Atum. I bore him a son when I was 60 years old, Nuru.”

He took his hand back from her shoulder and straightened his back, however she kept her hand in his. “Did Atum know of your otherness?”

“He figured it out. Atum was so kind and gentle, but he grew sick and died when he was 40. As he passed, he told me he loved me and was glad that I would live to watch over our son, Nuru who was 18 then.”

“When did Nuru die?”

“Oh, that kid lived to be 88, and I was 148 when he passed. Nuru lived a long and full life.”

“So, it’s been 165 years since you had a child.”

“Oh, I spent plenty of time with my grandchildren and great grandchildren. However, my great-great grandchildren all moved to other villages and I don't even know all their names.”

He gently squeezed her hand, still in his. “Do you think you'll ever have more children?”

Lesedi looked up at him and smirked. “Are you offering to help?”

He blushed but didn't pull away. “You still seem very curious about centaurs.”

“Oh, I am definitely curious.”

“Is curiosity enough?” Kaleipus asked.

“I think so, but I should warn you, my pregnancies only last 5 months. You could end up a father rather quickly.”

His blush faded and he smiled softly. “Solan has always wanted to be an older brother.”

Lesedi stood, letting him help her to her feet so she could stand closer to him. “Well then what's stopping us?”

Kaleipus shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. “Nothing at all.”

XXX


End file.
